Desire With A Twist
by SerahSanguine
Summary: This one-shot is set just after 'Rm9sbg93zxjz' (I had ideas from the episodes 'This, Plus one, Rm9)


**This Fic is Rated at NC-17.**

 **Explicit content from the onset and throughout.**

* * *

 **Desire With A Twist**

The way Mulder looked at Scully had made this whole nightmare of a night worthwhile. They were finally sat at a regular diner, interacting with actual people and they both put their phones down, Scully sneaking her hand over Mulder's, intertwining their fingers. Their eyes were shimmering with the overwhelming love and affection they shared for one another.

The butterflies in Scully's stomach told her she wanted more. She wanted to go back to that little unremarkable house and make love to him. She lifted her head up from Mulder's shoulder and looked at him with desire in her eyes, she then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He quickly deepened the kiss by opening his mouth letting her tongue inside, touching his. Their tongues danced with each other sliding, slipping and dipping into each others mouths.

She was the one to pull back for air and she smiled at him, it was one of those smiles where she looked innocent but seductive at the same time. One of those smiles that could make him mould to her every whim and desire.

She leaned over and whispered "I want to go home and carry on", she then pulled back to look at Mulder and he had one of those boyish grins she loved so much all over his face. That was all Mulder needed to hear as he grabbed the keys and lead Scully out of the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back. He didn't need a map or his phone to tell him where they were going, he knew the way and he doesn't know why he needed a map in the first place, it's not like he hadn't been living there for forever.

Mulder was just pulling up to their driveway gate as he saw a delivery truck about to pull up next to them. He got out the car, signed for the package and looked at Scully and laughed.

"Mulder that better not be another Roomba"

"Oh, don't worry Scully, it's nothing like that I promise" Mulder said with a devilish grin on his face as he got back into the car to drive the rest of the way to the house.

Scully knew he was up to something but she didn't care, she just wanted to get inside and ravish him for all that he is worth.

Once they'd pulled up to house he stepped out of the car he walked over to Scully's side and opened the door for her. He let her get out and close her door before pinning her between him and the car door, kissing her with a burning passion. Scully wrapped her legs around Mulder's waist, her hand burying itself in his hair. His touch was electrifying, his lips succulent and soft and his tongue, wow the things that tongue could do to her was beyond this world. Her heart was racing beneath her shirt, a pool of desire making its presence known between her legs.

She broke the kiss to breathe and to try and recompose herself but he took her hand and led her up the steps towards the door which he unlocked without ever letting go of her hand. They walked inside and he closed the door behind him.

"Give me 5 minutes, I just need to freshen up" Scully said and wandered off to the bathroom upstairs.

Mulder walked over to the kitchen and got a pair of scissors to open the package which he had order while at the restaurant. He went to find some batteries to place into the little gadget he had bought before slowly putting it in his pocket. He took his shoes and jacket off, leaving them on the sofa, grabbing the handcuffs along the way. This was going to be one of the best nights of his and Scully's lives.

He wandered upstairs to find that Scully was still in the bathroom and he could see the the steam seeping out from the crack under the door. He slowly opened the door, virtually ripping the clothes off his body before stepping behind the curtain and standing next to a beautiful wet Scully. He looked at her with awe, admiring every inch of her. The way the water hit her skin was like diamonds caught in the sun, the way the water flowed over her breasts was memorizing. Her pink taut nipples peeking out in front of him. Scully looked up Mulder and caught him staring at her and she laughed "You like what you see?"

"Always Scully, always" he replied as he stepped forward and placed his hands around her waist to pulled her close to him, their mouths meeting again, this time even hungrier for each other.

Mulder lifted one of his hands to cup Scully's breasts, kneading it as he kissed her. Scully's hand had made its was to his very prominent erection, wrapping her small delicate hand around it, sliding it up and down his member as they kissed. Mulder's mouth met with her taut pink nipples and he flicked and swished it with his tongue, the sensation making Scully arch her back with pleasure, her breathing quickening.

Mulder thought that he should probably to stop the movements of Scully's hands because it was becoming too much for him to handle but instead he rested his head on Scully shoulder, moaning with pleasure as she was toying with his tip, delicately tracing her fingers around it, wiping the pre-cum of it and then slowly sliding her hand back down to the base and back up again. His moans turned into whimpers and his breathing turned erratic as Scully's hand started moving quicker and more forcefully. His knees buckled and his penis twitched as he came, mouthing Scully's name in her ear.

"You are amazing" Mulder said in-between breaths "Do you want me to wash you?"

"Mmm, that would be nice" she moaned in response.

Mulder squirted the lavender body wash onto his hands and started rubbing it on Scully's body, starting with her arms working his way down to her stomach then down her legs carefully missing her bundle of nerves. Her vulva dripping, just waiting for him to touch her. The anticipation alone was killing her. Mulder loved to make her beg, he loved the control he had over her. She didn't let go like this very often but when she did she had always said it was amazing, and for him it was amazing to watch.

He slowly ran his finger across her chest, slowly circling the underside of her breasts and the water hit down on them moved his finger down her iron flat stomach and played with her vulva just teasing and nibbling Scully's soft spot below her ear when he pulled back, "Do you trust me Scully?" he asked, his hazel eyes now filled with desire for her.

"Always Mulder" Scully replied, just a tad frustrated that he had stopped.

"Dry yourself off and then meet me in the bed, I need to get a few things first."

Scully did as she was told and dried herself and put some black silk pants on and laid on the bed.

Mulder turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around the lower half of his body and slipped into the bedroom to put on some very casual boxers.

"I will be right back Scully" he said as he turned around to go back downstairs.

Scully could hear him root around downstairs but she had no clue what he had in mind. About 5 minutes later Mulder came back up carrying a bowl with a towel over it so Scully couldn't see what it was. He placed the bowl on top of the chest of drawers as he got out a few candles so that they lit the bedroom, he then walked over to where he had discarded the handcuffs, picked them up and walked over to Scully. He lightly grabbed Scully's wrists and swung the handcuffs around the metal headboard and then he cuffed her wrists. "Is that okay Scully?", he asked carefully.

"Yes Mulder it's fine." Scully could already feel a pool of heat in her stomach and in her groin as Mulder got off the bed, he grabbed his tie and walked back over to the bed and wrapped it around Scully's eyes, looping a knot.

"Can you see?" he asked.

"No Mulder" she replied.

He just stood there for a few minutes admiring the beauty that was Dana Katharine Scully. The small freckles across her face that were like little star constellations, the way her chest pushed out now that her hands were raised above her head, the way her flush nipples rose and fell with each of her breaths, the way the candle light hit her hair and made it shimmer against her pale white skin. She was beautiful in every way possible. But her smile, wow, that smile could melt a thousand hearts. She knew when he was sad or angry all she had to so was give him one of those smiles and the world would just melt away and all he could do was smile back.

Her senses where heightened, Scully couldn't see a thing. She could hear him get off the bed but from what she could hear he didn't move any further. A few silent moments passed and then she could hear him walking around the room. It felt like an eternity and then there was a slight dip on the bed, she gasped as an ice cold substance started to move it way from her collar bone, millimeter by millimeter moving its way down her clavicle and across her breasts. It was like a stinging feeling but it soon turned to pleasure as a row of nibbles and kisses followed, the mixture of the cold and the warm was like atoms exploding on her skin.

The sensation stopped and there was another dip on the bed when suddenly the ice sensation started on the other side of her body, tingling, yet pleasurable, pain all at the same time. It was funny how those two things can become so close in nature, it was exquisite and intense and electrifying. Scully could feel her climax building and building and she was so close to spilling over the edge.

The cold substance ran around Scully nipples delicately dancing swimming on them her back arched her breath quickened her nipples were so sensitive, the pool of desire was getting bigger by the second.

Mulder's mouth soon found Scully's taut nipple after the ice cube had melted, flicking and swishing his tongue around, nibbling and biting. Her breathing now erratic, her walls contacting, her body twitching. Scully moaning explicit words of pleasure, goosebumps scattering on her skin. She felt the bed dip again and heard Mulder feet shuffling through the room and the ruffling of some clothes and then she heard him walk back over to the bed but it didn't dip.

Scully didn't know how much longer she could play this game without being filled by Mulder, without touching him. She wasn't good at letting go or losing control but she trusted him with her life. Just as Scully was lost in thought she heard a small buzzing noise. She felt the bed dip again and she could tell that his knees were placed on either side of her body and she felt him slowly take off her pants, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake and her skin felt like it was on fire. Then the small buzzing sound was getting closer to her body and it soon touched her skin and it started vibrating against her. From her nipples down her stomach, to the pool of desire between her legs. Her back arched as Mulder's tongue soon reached her nipples again biting and nibbling, his mouth moving from one breast to the other and the feeling was heavenly. He was devouring her and she was absolutely loving it. Mulder started working his lips down her sternum, placing soft delicate kisses on top of her pubic bone and lingering there.

"What do you want Scully?" Mulder asked in a husky and seductive tone.

"Please" she pleaded.

"Please what Scully?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Please, touch me there" she said in an almost inaudible whimper.

"Oh, you mean here?" Mulder asked teasingly and brought the vibrator down to her bundle of nerves.

"YES fuck yes"

The intense pleasure turned Scully's voice from whimpers to very loud moans as the vibrator circled her nub and Mulder's fingers gracefully entered her tight tunnel starting slow, curling his finger until he found her special sweet spot. Once he had, his fingers moved faster and Scully's climax was soon approaching as he withdrew his fingers and replaced it with his tongue lapping up all of her juices, swishing, flicking creating the abc's with his tongue and there it was, the third orgasm of the night, her inner walls twitching against Mulder's tongue, her legs clamped around his face.

By now she desperately needed him inside her but she was so out of breath she just couldn't get the words out as her chest rose and fell, but Mulder was already there with his thought as she heard a clink of the handcuff as they opened and her hands were free. She took the blindfold of from her eyes adjusting to the sweet candle light illuminating the room.

"Please Mulder I need you inside of me, now"

Mulder swiftly took his boxers off. He was painfully sore by now but he loved giving Scully pleasure and to watch her squirm underneath him. It was the best feeling in the world. Mulder shifted his weight so that he was on top of Scully, finally positioning himself between her legs and bringing his tip to her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, finally being able to touch him as he slowly guided himself into her tight tunnel, inch by inch. He took it slow, making sure to give her time to adjust to his width. Scully started moving her hand in small circles up and down Mulder's spine, leaving a trail of small red scratches. When Mulder was all the way inside her she let out a small moan and he started moving, taking himself all the way out and then plunging him self back in, each time with more force. This was heaven and Scully was already so close to her climax again when Mulder shifted slightly, her back arched and her inner walls immediately started clamping around him. Mulder started kissing her exposed neck leaving little red marks in his wake.

"Oh Fuck"

"Well, that the idea" Mulder said huskily in her ear as he was going faster and faster, plunging in and out of her.

He stopped for moment reaching over to grab the vibrator which has previously used. gliding it over her skin like butter. He placed one hand near her head and dragged her so he was now standing up and she was half on the bed half in the air her legs wrapped around his waist. Scully could feel her self involuntarily twitching as the small powerful device got closer and closer to her bundle of nerves. His hips started rotating in her pelvis and he was so much deeper now. He leaned over so he could touch her breasts, fondling and teasing them. He proceeded to move this little device and put it on her bundle of nerves pressing it hard into her nub circling as it hit a little switch which made it ever more powerful setting. He could also feel the vibration from this point. The sensation was weird but pleasurable. He was now grunting her name and he was so close to falling of epiphany's edge and he wanted her to fall off with him

"Scully let go"

"I don't know if I can"

He leaned over kissed her lips and her mouth open to greet him as their tongues danced like ice and fire. He plunged his hips and rotated them, bringing him self all the way out and all the way in, deeper and faster trapping the buzzing device between their bodies.

"OH God Fuck" her muscles convulsed, her whole body twitching, 1..2..3.. more thrusts and he was right there with her, pulsing inside her filling her up with his seed. It was like the world was exploding, atoms crashing together and it was a euphoric bliss.

Mulder pulled Scully close and lifted her back onto the bed and then slumped down next to her.

When Scully had recomposed her self she went to speak. "That was…."

"Amazing" Mulder said in-between breaths.

Scully dragged the thin blanket to cover herself from the chill in the air. She placed her head on his chest listening to his fast heart beat which slowly started to regulate feeling her touch on his skin.

"At least I know why you brought yourself the pink vibrator now" Mulder chuckled.

"Why is that Mulder?" Scully said with a grin.

"Because of the pleasure you get from it and I will certainly be using it again" Mulder smiled and winked at Scully.

"Is that a promise?"

"Always Scully"

And soon they both closed the eyes into a blissful sleep wrapped up in each others embrace


End file.
